Rachel Reed!
by GothicChick2007
Summary: Rachel Reed is Fulton's twin sister. She plays for the ducks along side everyone else. She goes out with Adam. They are in Eden Hall. She has to deal with a boyfriend on Varsity and a brother and captain who leave. Can she deal? Dont own THE Mighty Ducks!
1. Pranks Begin!

_Chapter 1 Pranks Begin!_

The group of ducks that were left walked into their locker room.

They had just tied a game. The couch had yelled and to make it worse their clothes were missing.

Thanks to Guy they figured that out. Rachel was sick of Varsity and she decided to confront them. Mostly because her boyfriend was one of them.

She found her clothes along with the others in the shower soaked. Rachel got dressed and headed to wait outside the Varsity Locker room.

Adam walked out to see his girlfriend of two years soaking wet.

Rachel what happened asks Adam as he wraps his jacket around her

. How about you asks your new friends says Rachel. Lets get you back to your dorm says Adam.

Whatever says Rachel as she turns away from him and walks away.

I didn't know about this I was at your game the whole time you know that says Adam as he catches up with her.

I know I'm just sick of our team being split and being in a new school its hard says Rachel.

They walked across the campus to the dorms.

I know what you mean I have lost all my friends in a matter of two months says Adam as they reach her dorm. I guess I'll see you in class and when we go home for the weekend says Rachel. Alright says Adam. She kissed him and went to go inside.

Adam she says as she turns back to him.

Yeah he replies.

You haven't lost us as long as you remember you are a duck says Rachel. Thanks Rach he says. Anytime love you she replies. I love you too replies Adam as he leaves.


	2. Prank War!

_Chapter 2 Prank War!_

(Next day) Adam came into class after the game.

Hey what happened you should have been done an hour ago says Rachel? I had to let my Jacket thaw out says Adam. What why asks Rachel? JV froze out stuff says Adam.

Rachel looked over at Charlie as he talked to Julie.

Did you know about that asks Adam? What no says Rachel? Okay I believe you says Adam.

Thanks says Rachel as the bell rings.

(That night) They were all at a seafood restaurant in downtown Minneapolis.

Adam sat next to Rachel.

Everyone was talking to each other.

When all of a sudden Varsity stood up.

We have one more surprise says Riley. Rachel looked over at Adam and noticed a look on his face. Guilt. Adam what is going on asks Rachel? Nothing really he says. Banks says Riley.

He got up and walked away. Not even bothering to kiss Rachel goodbye.

Now she knew something was wrong.


	3. Reactions and Break Up!

_Reactions & Break Ups!_

Just then a cake came out. Thanks for Dinners said the cake.

Rachel looked over at Charlie and then at Fulton. 841.89 dollars says Charlie. You have got to be kidding me says Fulton. How are we going to find 841.89 Dollars says Connie.

Then the fun began. All the ducks had to do was clean the place up after a night of being open to pay them back. Dwayne hurry up says Julie. I'm trying really I am says Dwayne as he tries to clear the plates.

Rachel was washing dishing and Fulton was sweeping. Charlie and Averman was and Rachel heard Russ say something about not getting caught. She knew they were up to something and she also knew she didn't want to be apart of it. Soon they were heading back to Eden Hall.

The minute they reached the school Rachel headed straight for Adam's dorm room.

Knocking on his door.

He opened his door. Rachel I didn't know until last minute you have to believe me says Adam. I'm done listening to your excuses says Rachel. Its not says Adam.

I have done nothing but defend you since you made Varsity and look where its gotten me says Rachel. Rach I honestly didn't know, What can I do to make this better asks Adam? 841.89 dollars says Rachel as she turns.

Rachel he yells. As of right now you and me are over Banks she says as she walks out. Rachel he yells. She looks at him. As of right now the only thing we have in common is hockey I'll see you on the ice Banks says Rachel as she leaves.

(A little while later) There was a knock on her door. Who is it asks Rachel? Fulton and Charlie says a voice.

She opened the door. What's up asks Rachel? We are facing varsity at dawn says Charlie as they come in the room.

Okay says Rachel. Sis you okay asks Fulton as he picks up a smashed picture of her and Adam off the floor. Did he know about tonight asks Charlie?

Yeah he did says Rachel.

Fulton hugs his sister as she begins to cry. I called him Banks Charlie says Rachel. You have never called him that says Charlie. He hugs his friend and leaves to let his friends talk.

They talked until they fell asleep just like they use to before they were the Ducks. When it was just them. The next thing anyone knew it was time to face the varsity. The twins got up and met the others outside the rink. They headed into the rink. Varsity was already waiting. Lets do this says Charlie.


	4. The Game and They Leave!

_The Game and They leave!_

Charlie took the face off. The Varsity was cheating not that it mattered it wasn't a real game.

Rachel skated around the ice she was the one that the team considered untouchable. At least until now.

Cole set her flying into the boards. Charlie watched as she went down and raced over to her. Rachel you okay asks Charlie? I'm fine I need to sit out though she replies.

Alright he says. Fulton help her over there says Charlie. On it he replies as he helps his sister up and walks her over to the rest of the team.

Fulton says Rachel. Yeah he says. Get them for me she says. I'll try replies Fulton. She nodded and watched the game.

She noticed Adam and Charlie.

(Adam &Charlie) I didn't know Charlie he says. Whatever Banks you don't care at all that you co captain almost knock out the most untouchable person on my team someone you use to care about he says. I still care about her replies Adam. Whatever preppy says Charlie.

(Back with Rachel) She watched as they headed for the goal and as they knock each other over. She noticed them begin to fight and she took off over to the two boys.

Charlie stop yells Rachel.

Just then someone throws a punch. Rachel looks over at Adam.

Your best friend and friends don't fight with each other at least not like this she yells as she takes off. Just then Orion showed up and kicked the Varsity team out.

Take off those jerseys he says. Your taking away the best thing any of us have ever had says Charlie. Well Charlie its time you grew up he says. Like you replies Charlie as he leaves. Goodbye Conway says Orion. Fulton soon follows.

( Little while later) What you mean they left yells Rachel as Julie and Connie tell her that Fulton and Charlie left. They couldn't handle the changes so they left Julie says. I can't believe them says Rachel. Everything will be okay says Connie as she comforts her friend. Cons I broke up with my boyfriend and my brother and one of my best friends left us at a prep school says Rachel. They will come to their senses says Julie as she hugs Rachel along with Connie. Thanks guys says Rachel. Anything for you says Julie and Connie.


	5. Tragedy Strikes and Make Ups!

_Tragedy Strikes and Make Ups!_

The Dean called them into his office. Fulton had come back today it had been almost two weeks since the game and since Charlie had left.

The ducks entered the office. Rachel noticed Adam.

What is he doing here asks Russ refering to Adam?

I asked Adam to be here because I have a bit of sad news says the Dean.

Adam stood away from everyone.

Is it Charlie asks Julie and Rachel? Charlie is okay says the Dean. Gordan Bombay called me today to let you know that your mentor Hans has passed away he says. The teenagers were in shock. I'll leave you all alone says the Dean.

Connie cried into Guy's shoulder and all the Ducks tried to comfort each other.

Rachel and Adam stood away from the group. Finally she got up and walked over to Adam.

He immediately wrapped his arms around her.

I am so sorry Adam she says. You have nothing to be sorry about he replies.

I love you Adam says Rachel. I love you too Rachel says Adam as he kisses her. He holds her as she cries. It's ok you'll be okay says Adam.

(Funeral) Adam hadn't left her side since they found out.

They watched as Bombay came up. " Everytime you touch the ice remember it was Hans who taught us to Fly" says Bombay.

Adam looked around he had already made peace with the rest of the Ducks. All he had to do is talk to Charlie.

Once the funeral was over Charlie took off.


	6. Reunited and Bombay!

_Reunited and Bombay!_

They were all at the court playing street hockey. When Bombay and Charlie came by.

They still the ducks Charlie says Bombay. I know it's just its different now says Charlie. Just then Rachel came up to the fence. It's about time you showed up Conway she says as Charlie comes around and hugs his friends.

Charlie looked over at Adam. Banksie I'm sorry says Charlie. You have nothing to be sorry for I'm the one who threw the punch says Adam. I already forgave you for that he says. Thanks says Adam as he hugs his best friend.

Now what are we all sitting around for lets play some hockey says Rachel. Alright says everyone. They begin to play like they use to just for fun not the competition. Just like Hans and Bombay taught them.

(Next Day) Coach says Charlie as he comes on the bus. Conway says Orion.

I want to come back I'm willing to play two way hockey he says. Alright take a seat we are late says Orion. Just then the Dean come aboard telling them they are revoking their scholarships and that they had to leave at the end of the semester because they weren't winning.

Charlie and the Ducks knew that it wasn't the case because people had wanted them out when they got here and this was their way of doing so.

What is he talking about Rachel asks Dwayne? They are kicking us out she replies as she grabs Adam's hand. He pulled her to him. What are we gonna do now asks Rachel?

I don't know says Adam as the group follows their coach and Charlie off the bus. Can they do this coach asks Fulton? Yeah don't we have contracts or something asks Russ? Yeah and one things for sure we are going to fight this says Orion.

(Charlie's House)I know just who to call says Charlie. Who asks Adam? Bombay says Rachel. Reed get out of my head jokes Charlie. I wish I could Conway she replies as she hands him the phone. He dialed a familiar number. Bombay picked up and Charlie explained everything. He told him he would be there and they weren't going to lose.

(School Board Meeting) I'm sorry they don't want to reinstate your scholarships says the Dean.

The you give us no choice but to call in our attorney says Orion. Bombay walked in. Gordon this isn't a legal matter he says. Trust me I'll make it one says Bombay as he goes on. He works his magic. I recommend that the scholarships be reinstated said one of the board members and soon enough they all had agree. Everyone cheered. Rachel was pulled into a hug by Adam. He leaned down and whispered.

This time I won't let Varsity take me he says. Good cause we need you, I need you she says. They walk out with the rest of the Ducks.

Charlie says a voice. Linda he says. I guess I'm staying in school he says. Good cause you own me a drink says Linda. This is our school says Riley out of no where. It's everyone's school says Linda.

You don't belong here says Riley.

Just shut it says Rachel. You just a bunch of outcast here on a free ride says Cole.

Free Ride yells Connie. Look who's talking rich boy says Guy. The Varsity laughs. You are only still here cause of your lawyer maybe when we beat you on Friday you'll leave on you on your own says Riley.

Hey says Russ. What asks Cole?

When we beat you on Friday the Warriors die and the Ducks fly says Russ.

They walk away. Good one Russ make them mad says Averman.

Charlie we need to do something says Adam as he looks at his best friend.

We need to get to work says Charlie as he looks at everyone and leaves. They all follow him.


	7. The Final Period!

_The Final Period!_

After the Bash Brothers made their return.

Portman had been put in the Penalty box

. Rachel looked around she always felt like she was flying when she was on the ice.

Fulton watched his sister on the ice it was the only place either one felt they like they were home.

She was what they consider untouchable even though she was knocked into the boards during their last confrontation with Varsity she wasn't touch any other game.

She was waiting for the puck. Which Adam was trying to get to her.

Just then both Fulton and Adam noticed someone coming up behind and intending damage.

Before either one of them could says anything like on instinct she ducked which sent Cole flying but Riley slammed her right into the boards.

She slid to the ice. Orion called a time out.

Adam raced over to her. He helped her up.

Rachel you okay asks Adam? I'm fine she replies as she skates over to the team with the help of Adam. Adam due me a favor asks Rachel? Anything he says. Beat varsity for me she says as she holds her ribs.

Anything for you he says. He raced back on the ice. Its was now Riley Vs. Charlie. Captain against Captain. Charlie got the puck.

It was just only Adam, Goldberg and Charlie.

Adam had already jumped in front of the goal to stop the puck. Charlie was on a break away. Determination in his eyes. Come on Charlie yells Fulton. Conway passes the puck back to Goldberg says the announcer. Goldberg says everyone.

Shoot yells Rachel! The Ducks win yells the announcer. Everyone meets on the ice. Don't ever due that to me again says Goldberg.

I knew you could to do it says Adam and Charlie. Adam engulfed his girlfriend in a hug.

He kisses her. I love you Rachel he says.

I love you too she replies as she pulls him down into another kiss.

They pulled away. Adam noticed Charlie. Looked at our Captain he says as he holds her.

(Charlie & Linda) Thanks for coming says Charlie. Anytime she says as he leans down and kisses her.

She smiles and he does too and they head over to everyone else.

The group celebrated together.

The Ducks had officially come to Eden Hall and they were staying.

At least until graduation.


	8. 10 Years Later !

_10 Years Later!_

(Rachel POV) Its has been Ten years since we went to Eden Hall.

Making it about 14 years since we played that fateful game. Adam and I have been married for 6 years now. We have two daughters' twins to be exact.

I guess it runs in the family because Fulton and his wife Tammy have twins too expect theirs are boy and a girl. Just like me and him.

Charlie married Linda last year.

Portman married Julie a year after high school.

They have three boys. Luis married a girl named Jaime four years ago.

Guy married Connie of course they have 2 kids a girl and a boy. Averman married a girl he met in college and Goldberg married someone he knew in Philly.

Ken hasn't married yet but he does have a girlfriend.

Dwayne moved home after high school and married a girl named Jane.

Russ moved back to LA after senior year but moved back to Minnesota a mere 5 months later with his girlfriend who would become his wife less than 4 months later. They have been married for nine years.

Now its time to head back to Eden Hall for our class reunion.(End POV)

Adam walked downstairs of his mansion.

Sure it wasn't his parents money anymore he was rich all on his own seeing as he along with most of the Ducks went on to play hockey in College and some of them made to the NHL. Adam being one of them.

He still played but he was closer to home now.

He walked into the kitchen and noticed Rachel with their 3 year old daughters.

Daddy says Amy. Morning Princess he says. Dad yells Jasmine. Morning Angel he says as he kisses the tops of his daughter's heads.

Why don't you two go up and pack your bags your spending the night at Grandma and Grandpa Banks says Rachel.

As she helps her two girls down to the ground. They took off to their room.

Can you believe our ten year reunion is tonight says Rachel as Adam wraps his arms around her.

It feels like just yesterday we were entering Eden Hall says Adam. I know she says. So much as changed yet so much stayed the same says Adam as he kisses his wife. I love you she says.

I love you too beautiful he replies.

(That Night) Welcome back says Averman as he leads the way to Eden Hall.

Everyone was there. Has it really been ten years asks Connie?

Yeah says Charlie as he and Linda walk in behind everyone. Captain of the Minnesota Ducks says Fulton as he jokes around. Knock it off Fulton replies Charlie. Yes sir says Fulton. How come you listen to me now but not a practice jokes Charlie.

I don't know says Fulton with a smile.

Welcome back Ducks says a familiar voice a voice that the guys had gotten use to since high school ended.

Coach Orion says the girls. Man don't we see you enough jokes Portman. Seeing me everyday beginning to bother you Portman. No Coach never says Portman with a smile. The team they all played for was coached by Coach Orion.

That's why all of them stuck with it.

They mingled with people and soon all of them walked over to the hockey rink where they spent many nights and days on.

I miss the ice says Rachel.

So do I says Julie. It's not the same playing on a team with out you girls says the boys.

You guys manage though says Connie. Only cause we have too says Guy as he wraps his arms around his wife.

They all sat on the bleachers.

Talking about their times on the ice from the time they were D-5 to when they became the Ducks for the first time and when they became team USA then USA Ducks, then the warriors and finally they became the Eden Hall Ducks and that was the team with the most championships.

They all looked around at all the banners.

Every year that they were there, they won many championships.

The teams after them continued that tradition hoping to make the original Ducks proud. Every game that Eden Hall played the Duck tried to make it.

Rachel was in deep thought thinking about all the great times they had here once they claimed the school theirs.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Adam when he leaned in and whispered in her.

I love you Rachel he says.

I love you too Adam she says.

He kisses her.

Then wrapped his arms around her and they sat and remised about their past and they thought about where they were and where they were going.

The End!


End file.
